Don't you dare say Sorry
by WandaCosmoForever
Summary: I didn't come all this way to hear you apologize for something that wasn't your fault! Woody and Bo, Jessie and Buzz


**AN: I do not own TOY STORY! Never really thought of writing Toy story fan fictions, but I love the movies to death . Don't know if I am going to continue, Read and review please.**

"Do you think he will ever leave that window?" Rex asked Jessie . Yesterday while Andy was at a sleep over Andy's Mom had another yard sale. Andy is now 10 and Molly is five, they hadn't lost a lot in Andy's room. Molly was a different story. She had cleared out most of her room including a certain lamp. I looked up at the window sill, Woody was up there staring out the window he hadn't left since they had gotten back.

"He just needs time," Rex just takes a final look up at the window then goes over to join ham at a Buzz Lightyear video game.

"Buzz, you should go talk to him," Jessie said. The space ranger looked up at Woody and nodded then walked over to him

"Woody," Buzz said as he climbed his way on to the window sill. The Cowboy's gaze did not leave the empty driveway.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her," The cowboys face would have been filled with tears if he could.

"Woody there is nothing you could have done we were gone," Buzz said.

"I doesn't matter Buzz I should have made sure she was hidden in a place where Andy's mom wouldn't have found her, I knew this was coming," Woody said burying his face into his hands. Buzz had never seen Woody fall apart like this he was the one that could stay calm, well except for when they lit the rocket but that was different. He was broken there was no more leader, there was just a broken cowboy doll.

"It wasn't your fault, don't beat yourself up" Buzz said not knowing how to comfort his hurt friend.

"Wouldn't you hate yourself if anything if anything happened to Jessie," Woody said. Buzz couldn't fight the urge to look back at the worried Cow girl across the room. "I didn't even get to say goodbye," Woody said looking back up and out the window.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"Whoosh here comes Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" Bonnie said as she ran around with her Buzz Lightyear, playing with her friend Hannah.

"Look Woody saved Jessie and Bullseye from the avalanche!" Hannah said.

"EWWWW! What was that?" Bonnie asked.

"Jessie thanked him with a kiss what is wrong with that?" Hannah said looking up confused at Bonnie.

"Look at them! They look alike," Bonnie said, gesturing to Woody and Jessie.

"Makes them perfect for each other,"

"They look more brother and sister to me," Bonnie said. "She's better for Buzz, don't you think,"

"Your right I never thought of that, her and buzz make a cute pair,"

"Bonnie! Hannah! Ready for Pizza Planet?" Bonnie's mom said,Hannah and Bonnie went downstairs still carrying Buzz. Once they came to left all the toys came to life, especially Jessie and Woody.

"Blechhhh," they both said wiping of their mouths expressing their grossness. All the Mr. Potato head cracked out laughing at the two, it had been 3 months since Andy's toys had joined the group and all the toys had become very close. Jessie whispered to Woody both nodded in agreement. Buzz entered the room.

"Thought you were on your way to pizza planet?" Woody asked.

"Her mom said it wasn't a good idea because she could lose her toys," Buzz said.

" Did you get it?" Woody asked Jessie.

"It took a little help from the Mrs. Potato head but I got it alright," Jessie said. Showing Woody Mr. Potato heads mouth, "He won't be laughing for a while,".

"Dolly said she knew the perfect place let's go!" Woody said the two ran off to hide the mouth.

" Buzz can you help us we can't get out of Zurg's secret lair on level 34?" Trixie asked. Her and Rex had spent the last three days on that level.

"Yeah I will help," he said as he watched Woody and Jessie run off. Mr. Potato head was wondering around the room with a note saying have you seen my mouth?

"Jessie," Dolly said quietly to Jessie, after Woody had just ran off to hide Mr. Potato head's mouth in Bonnie's sock drawer.

"Yeah, Dolly?"

"Well I was wondering do you think Woody, umm likes me?" Dolly asked with a blush coming to her cheeks as she avoided eye contact with Jessie. Jessie's green eyes grew large and sad with memories.

"Woody, lost somebody a long time ago but he still misses her very much and I don't know if he is ready," she said quietly. " They had been together a really long time,".

"Oh," Dolly said.

"Whose up for a game of Monopoly?" Hamm shouted.

"Let's go play!" Jessie said grabbing Dolly's hand leading her out from underneath the bed. They both joined the game with Hamm and Slinky, Buzz had showed the love struck dinosaurs how to beat Level 34 and everyone was happy except for one love struck Cowboy who had overheard two girls conversation. Until Buzz heard a sound coming from Bonnie's Backpack that she took to the Daycare.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Buzz POV

"Buzz, is that you?" a small voice said from the bag, through a tiny opening, they must have recognized me from the game and shows.

"What are you doing in there, Bonnie always takes out her new toys before she leaves," I said unzipping the backpack

"Well, I am a unexpected passenger," The small voice said.

"I thought the daycare was better since Barbie and Ken were running it?" I said having difficulty with the zipper.

"It is but I am here looking for a certain Sherriff ," I finally got it letting the light shine on a tiny porcelain face.

"How did you?" I asked stuttering.

"What? You didn't honestly think you all were the only ones that could find a way out of a Daycare center?" Bo said. " Now where did those three go?"

"What?"

"My sheep, they must have ran off, honestly usually they are scared of unfamiliar places," Bo said.

"Hi there little critters," I heard Jessie say.

"Jessie didn't we talk about not talking to birds," Woody said.

"Yes, and for your information I am not talking to the wonderful birds I am talking to these cute sheep," Jessie said.

"Bonnie doesn't have any toy sheep," Dolly said.

"I am afraid that they are mine and ran off again," her small voice traveled far enough that every one of Andy's old toys stared there was only one toy that had that voice. Especially the Sherriff, staring in amazement .

"BO!" All of them said with excitement except for Woody who just staring at Bo.

"Oh I missed you so much," Rex said hugging Bo with his tiny arms, Woody just stood and stared.

"Is he okay?" Jessie asked from behind me." I figured he be the first over to her," . She was messing with her braid, fiddling with the bow

"I will go talk to him," I said.

"Thank you Buzz," She kissed me, the rushed back over to Bo's side. I tried to not blush but failed of course. Then climbed up to where the statue Cowboy was.

"Umm, Woody you okay," I said. No response.

"Woody," I said snapping my fingers in this face to break his stare.

"Sorry, sorry," He said then looked away from Bo.

"Woody you okay?" I asked.

"She must hate me," Woody said.

"Hate you?" Why would Bo hate Woody?

"I let her get sold, it is all my fault, I broke my promise."

" Really Woody and you say I am the blind one, she loves you. She came her for You. Now don't make her come up here" He looked like he was listening he got up to climb down, I not sure if he believed everything that I said, but Bo can fix the rest.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Bo POV

"He moved on didn't he Jessie," I asked Jessie after every one had left us alone and Buzz was talking to Woody.

"No, he has and will never move on," She said quickly

"Oh, then why?"

"I have no idea Buzz will figure it out though,"

"You and Buzz finally got together I see," I said as the boys started to come near, Woody wore a smile but I had a hunch that he was hiding something. Jessie's cheeks glowed like Buzz laser as she nodded.

" Woody," I said as I wrapped my arms around Woody's neck. Buzz and Jessie wondered off it was just the two of us by the door.

" I am so sorry,"

"Now sheriff, I gathered up my sheep and run away from house to house till I found the Day care Barbie told me that I need to find to see you again. I didn't do it to here you apologize for things that were not your fault," I said. Woody gave me the _I am still sorry_ look.

"Bo, It was my fault-" I put my hand in front of his mouth.

"Woody just shut up and kiss me," Woody did as he was told, and for the first time in the past 9 years I was happy.


End file.
